powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo
is a mecha in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger modelled after an armored castle. This colossal mecha is piloted by AkaNinger after he receives his powered-up form, AkaNinger Chozetsu. Lion-Ha-Ojo's soul is manifested in the form of a human, known as "Shishi-Oh". Overview Lion Ha-Ojo's soul can take on a human form called "Shishi-Oh" while leaving his true body petrified into a statue on top of a mountain. But once Akaninger was able to use the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer, Shishi-Oh, as the soul of the Sky OtomoNin, resides within the bracelet for AkaNinger Chozetsu to be able to summon this colossal ally by using the Sky OtomoNin Shuriken: Lion in the same way he summons his other OtomoNins, which activates the Lion Ha-Ojo by transferring Shishi-Oh from the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer into the OtomoNin's body. In this form, it is displays numerous powerful abilities. Among them are flying, releasing freezing mist that immobilizes giant Yokai and turning the sky dark, and havingmultiple cannons and turrets on its body that are used as weapons. The armored tank-based design also grants this colossal mecha tremendous firepower as well as defensive capabilities that even a Giant Advanced Youkai who previously overpowered King Shurikenjin couldn't deal any sort of damage to. In this mode, AkaNinger Chozetsu rides on top of the back of this beast to fight alongside the Mecha's soul, Shishi-Oh, that resides within it. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 18-31, 36, 38, 40-42, Ninninger vs. ToQger, Ninninger 44, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS History to be added Shishi-Oh is the human form of Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo. Formations Lion Henge Lion Ha-Oh 1= |-|2= |-|3= |pre-combination announcement|Shuriken Sentai Ninninger}} is the humanoid form of Lion Ha-Ojo. To transform into this mode, AkaNinger Chozetsu spins the Sky OtomoNin Shuriken: Lion while piloting it and announces "Lion Henge!". The Lion Ha-Ojo starts to stand upright upon summoning thunderstorms to protect it during the transformation, with its front legs rotating downwards to become the arms and the rear portion splits up to become the legs. The Giant Sky OtomoNin Shuriken- Lion is then removed from the body and replaced with the Lion Ha-Ojo's own head, with the Giant Sky OtomoNin Shuriken: Lion placed on the void left as the new head (essentially the Giant Sky OtomoNin Shuriken: Lion and the Lion Ha-Ojo's head switching places) to complete the transformation. AkaNinger Chozetsu is transferred into the Lion Ha-Ojo's mouth as the external cockpit in which he can control the colossal robot. Piloting a Mecha of this size requires perfect cooperation between AkaNinger Chozetsu and the Mecha's soul, Shishi-Oh residing within it to maximize its potential, something even which Yoshitaka Igasaki was unable to do years ago as the Last Ninja. Lion Ha-Oh is armed with a pair of , originally the Lion Ha-Ojo's tail, to slice Giant Advanced Youkai with, and like its Lion Ha-Ojo form, it comes with incredible offensive and defensive power that even Giant Advanced Youkai aren't able to deal damage upon and take hits against. Lion Ha-Oh can rotate its upper torso to refract beams fired into its "throne" back then back to the Giant Youkai. The two Giant Shurikens can even combine into one even bigger energy Shuriken and perform the , where they enlarge and race like a wheel towards the target. Lion Ha-Oh's finisher is , where Lion Ha-Oh transforms back into its Lion form and AkaNinger Chozetsu rides on it, harnessing the OtomoNin's energy to the Ninja Ichibanshouboutou, and delivers a powerful horizontal slash as Lion Ha-Ojo charges at full speed towards the enemy, before rapidly transforming back to Lion Ha-Oh to complete the finisher. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 20-25, 28, 30-31, 41-42, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS Ha-Oh Shuriken Gattai Ha-Oh Shurikenjin 1= |-|2= |combination command|Shuriken Sentai Ninninger}} is the combined form of Shuriken Gattai Shurikenjin, Bison Change BisonKing, and Lion Change Lion Ha-Oh. AkaNinger Chouzetsu (in the Lion Ha-Oh) activates this combination using the Super Combination Nin Shuriken. Lion Ha-Oh's torso spins 180-degrees to reveal the giant "throne" on its back and becomes a carrier robot. BisonKing disassembles with his legs reattached onto Lion Ha-Oh's forearms as twin bazookas, while the rest of BisonKing attaches to Lion Ha-Oh's front. Then Shurikenjin sits in the cockpit of Lion Ha-Oh's back to serve as the pilot, similar to Shinobimaru. Finally, the Sky OtomoNin Shruiken: Lion reattaches itself on the top of the "visor"-like head of the throne, with StarNinger and AkaNinger Chozetsu re-joining the team in the cockpit similar to the way King Shurikenjin is formed. The weapons of both Shurikenjin and BisonKing are tucked nicely in the waist of Lion Ha-Oh to complete the combination. In this colossal combination, Shurikenjin gains massive armor to the extent of near invulnerability to Giant Yokai attacks. It's primary weapons are the handheld cannons formed from BisonKing's legs which function like gattling guns. Ha-Oh Shurikenjin can also perform a triple-ejection (of Shurikenjin -> Shinobimaru -> AkaNinger Chozetsu) to slash directly at a Giant Yokai's armaments to disable its attacks, however, this move was only used in the formation's debut. Its finisher is the (temporarily dubbed the when Ha-Oh Shurikenjin was comandeered by Mangetsu Kibaoni) . To perform the attack, the Ninninger in Chozetsu mode goes to the top of Ha-oh Shurikenjin as the Nintalities of all Ninningers are charged up to empower Ha-oh Shurikinjin to fire multiple energy beams from various points across its body backed up by the twin cannons to obliterate the opponent. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 22-24, 27, 29, 31, Ninninger vs. ToQger, Ninninger 40-42, 44 40 Sentai mecha.jpg|Ha-Oh Shurikenjin helping Wild Tousai Shuriken King Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Gattai Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh is the combined form of Gekiatsu Shuriken Gattai Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, Bison Change BisonKing and Lion Change Lion Ha-Oh. During the combination, Lion Ha-Oh and Bison King take the same positions they did in the Ha-Oh Shurikenjin formation, while Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, much like Shurikenjin, mounts the cockpit in Lion Ha-Oh's back, the Nin Shuriken of Gekiatsu Dai-Oh attaches to Gekiatsu Dai-Oh's chest, while Genbumaru's head splits apart to reveal a face which becomes the new head for Gekiatsu Dai-Oh and OtomoNin Houhoumaru reattaches itself to the Sky OtomoNin Shuriken: Lion to serve as the formation's crown. Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh has many abilities that Ha-Oh Shurikenjin lacks. Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh is faster and more agile than Ha-Oh Shurikenjin, comparable to a race car instead of a tank. Instead of gattling guns, Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh uses its cannons like flamethrowers to shoot streams of blue fire. It can also use its cannons as melee weapons to pummel an opponent with a barrage of piston like strikes or even launch them as projectiles for its attack. Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh's finisher is the where spectral manifestations of the six Gekiatsu OtomoNin are fired from the Nin Shuriken on its chest to penetrate and destroy the enemy. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 36, 38, 42 Ha-Oh ToQ Dai-Oh is the combined form of ToQ-Oh, Lion Ha-Oh, and Build Ressha. In this formation, ToQ-Oh is in the cockpit chair of Lion Ha-Oh and the Build Ressha sits on top of the Mecha's arms. Ha-Oh ToQ Dai-Oh was originally named until ToQ 6gou corrected it, much like with Cho Cho ToQ DaiOh. Ha-Oh ToQ Dai-Oh's finisher is the where Ha-Oh ToQ Dai-Oh shoots an energy manifestation of the Ressha that make up HOTQDO and the Ninningers and ToQgers stand on an OtomoNin standing on a Ressha: *AkaNinger & ToQ 1gou on Shinobimaru on Red Ressha, *StarNinger & ToQ 6gou on Rodeomaru on Build Ressha, *AoNinger & ToQ 2gou on Dinomaru on Blue Ressha, *KiNinger & ToQ 4gou on Paonmaru on Yellow Ressha, *ShiroNinger & ToQ 3gou on Surfermaru on Green Ressha *and MomoNinger & ToQ 5gou on UFOmaru on Pink Ressha and slash the opponent while the Resshas charge at him/her. An early version of Ha-Oh ToQ Dai-Oh is Cho Cho ToQ Dai-Oh in the cockpit chair of Lion-Ha-Oh with Bison King's legs re-attached onto Lion Ha-Oh's forearms as twin bazookas. This version was seen in the scans but it was cut out. This form is exclusive to Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland Cockpit M21-2.jpg|Lion Ha-Oh's external cockpit with AkaNinger Chozetsu HaOhShurikenjin_cockpit.png|Ha-Oh Shurikenjin's cockpit HaOhShurikenjin_minus_AkaNinger.png|Ha-Oh Shurikenjin's cockpit, minus AkaNinger Ha-Oh Shurikenjin cockpit.png|Ha-Oh Shurikenjin's cockpit with StarNinger Chozetsu and AkaNinger in StarNinger's normal seat Tumblr_nxvgq5vaps1u21bnqo1_1280.jpg|Ha-Oh ToQ Dai-Oh's cockpit Nin Shuriken - Allows a Ninninger to power-up to their Chozetsu Mode by spinning this Shuriken latched onto the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer. The Shuriken itself carries a lion motif, with the kanji for located inside the mouth itself. - OtomoNin= - Allows AkaNinger Chozetsu to call upon the Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo to descend from the mountains where it is hidden. This Shuriken appears straight from the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer for AkaNinger Chozetsu to summon the Sky OtomoNin the same way as summoning a regular OtomoNin of their own. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . - Super Combination= - This special Nin Shuriken is the first Nin Shuriken to be created by Tetsunosuke Saika XXII, and the second of his creations that supports the Lion Ha-Ojo. It is basically a powered-up variant of the Combination Nin Shuriken (with its blade edges recolored Crimson Red instead of Gold) which allows for the combination of Lion Ha-Oh with the core Ninningers' Shurikenjin (later Gekiatsu Dai-Oh) and StarNinger's BisonKing into the colossal Ha-Oh Shurikenjin or Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. }} Portrayal Shishi-Oh is portrayed by . Behind the Scenes When Shishi-Oh leaps down from a tree to pounce on Takaharu, he shouts "GAO!". Aside from being a clue to his character's identity, Yukio Yamagata would shout this as the first song lyric of Gaoranger Hoero!!, the opening theme for Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, another series that had a red lion Mech. Notes *This is the first OtomoNin owned by the Ninningers whose name doesn't end with "-maru". The reason why is because both the "Lionmaru" and "Shishimaru" names are under copyright by P-Production's tokusatsu franchise. *Lion Ha-Ojo is the first Super Sentai mecha to have its pilot and cockpit outside of its body, mainly in its mouth. *Like with all mecha in Ninninger, Lion Ha-Ojo shares some similarities to past mecha: **The fact it can assume a full human form is similar to GaoGod from Gaoranger. **The requirement for AkaNinger Chozetsu to pilot Lion Ha-Ojo and Lion Ha-Oh resembles that of Bakuryuu Styracosaurus and Bakuryuu Gattai MaxOhJa from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger in which the power of AbareMax (AbaRed's powered-up form) is required to pilot it effectively. **The general lion tread design is similar to Gosei Knight's Groundion form from Goseiger. *Lion Ha-Ojo's design seems to be similar to that of a Chinese lion statue. *Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh's combination jingle seems to be based off of . Appearances See Also References Category:Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Category:Mecha Category:Mecha (Ninninger) Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Sentai Mechas with human forms Category:Lion Mecha Category:Red Mecha